


Now let me take care of you

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Advice, Set After Season 3, boys being soft, boys crying, eskild being the gay godfather, exhausted Isak, guru Eskild, i'm the biggest sap ever, just fluff, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Isak is exhausted. Eskild is giving some well-needed advice. Even gets to take care of Isak. All fluffy.





	

When Eskild gets home he finds Isak in the kitchen, hunched over a bowl of cereals. He has got his back towards Eskild, but it’s obvious he’s crying. Silently sobbing, trying his best to wipe away his tears and straighten up when he hears Eskild entering the room. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Something happened?”

“No, it’s nothing. I just…” and he starts crying again, hiding his face in his hands. Eskild takes a chair and sits down next to Isak, gently stroking his back.

“I’m just so fucking tired.” 

“Isak, you’re exhausted, of course you are. Come here.” Eskild wraps him in his arms, and Isak just leans in to his embrace, heaving, not even trying to subdue his crying at this point. 

“You’ve been so strong for such a long time, taking care of Even, taking care of yourself, worrying and on top of everything you’re studying so hard. No wonder you’re tired. It’s okay. Just let it all out.” 

“I know I shouldn’t be crying, but”

“Shh” Eskild interrupts him. “It’s a wonderful thing to cry. Helps you let go of things, and you should be glad you’re able to. Okay?” 

Isak lets out a small laugh mixed up with sobs, and shuffles closer to Eskild, who continues to stroke his back, holding the younger boy in his arms. He feels strangely protective of Isak, like he’s in some way responsible for him. It was Eskild who brought him to the apartment, who gave him a sort of refuge when he couldn’t bare living at home with his mother. And he’s been there through the whole time, from when Isak was just a grumpy, but still sweet, smelly teenager, to the time when he was coming to terms with himself and his sexuality. And finally, he’s been here, watching over Even, watching Isak watch over Even. This beautiful, broken boy whom he holds equally dear now. He doesn’t think of himself as a father of some sorts. No, rather a godfather. A gay-godfather. 

“It’s time somebody takes care of you, Isak, you know. You can’t just care about everybody else, you have to watch yourself too. Or let somebody else watch you sometimes.” Eskild scolds him softly, looking at Isak who has kind of stopped crying now. Just the occasional tear rolling down his cheeks. 

“Yes, but I don’t want Even to worry and feel that he has to do that. He has got enough with himself. I have to be there for him. He can’t know about this, he’ll think it’s his fault and he’ll freak out.” Isak riles himself up, starting to sob all over again. 

Eskild sighs, and reminds himself that Isak is so young. So young, and with no experience of a healthy relationship. “Okay, Isak. Look at me now, and listen very carefully. You’re in a relationship with Even, okay?” Isak nods vaguely. “And that means that you’re supposed to take care of each other.” Eskild stresses the last words. “You’ve been taking care of him, and you’ve been doing such a wonderful job, staying strong and caring so much, but just because Even has episodes where he’s up or down doesn’t mean that he can’t take care of you too occasionally, okay?” Isak blinks, looking up at Eskild. “In fact, I think he’d love it if he could take care of you for a bit, you know. To kind of repay the favor. And because he clearly loves you. And because you’re supposed to share both your strengths and your weaknesses in a relationship, and if you don’t mind me saying, Even has certainly shared his weaknesses with you. So maybe you shouldn’t be afraid to show him some of yours. Or at least share how you’re feeling right now. Okay?”

Isak looks up at Eskild, clearly taking in everything he’s said. He wants to share everything with Even, he just doesn’t know how. Talking about his feelings and his weaknesses has never been easy for him, he’s so used to just shutting it down and keeping it within. But since he’s met Even, he’s discovered how good, no, actually, amazing, it feels to don’t repress everything you feel for the sake of being, say, cool or manly. 

“Fuck. Okay. I’ll talk to him. I'll try.” 

“Good. Now go lay down on the couch and let me bring you some tea, okay?” 

Isak is snuggled up on the couch under a blanket when Eskild brings him a steaming cup of tea. He sits down beside him, and gently strokes his arm. 

“Feeling a bit better?” Eskild can be teasing, pestering Isak about this and that, but right now his expression is genuine, worrying. 

“Yes. Thank you. Why are you so nice to me?” Isak stares down on the cup of tea in his hands, his voice small. 

“Because I love you, silly!” Eskild answers without missing a beat. “Even though you occasionally steal my food and rarely do the dishes, I love you so very much, you know. I kind of consider you my baby brother. Or gay-godchild.” Eskild nudges his shoulder, and Isak can feel himself tearing up again. He’s not emotionally stable enough for confessions like these yet.

“I love you too”, he answers weakly, which earns him a kiss on the cheek from Eskild, who disappears into the kitchen, humming. 

***

When Isak opens his eyes again, it’s to the familiar touch of Even, gently stroking his hair, kissing his cheek. 

“Come on, baby, I’ve drawn you a bath”, he whispers, helping Isak to sit up. 

The light in the bathroom is faded, just a few candles lit. It’s already steaming, thanks to the hot water in the tub. Isak looks confusedly at the bath, then at Even who’s right behind him. 

“I heard you had a rough day, thought you might need a relaxing bath” he says, voice low, hand on Isak’s waist. 

“Are you bathing with me?”

“If you want to.”

“Yes.” Isak puffs, turning around to embrace Even, needing to feel his body against his own. Even kisses him on the crown of his head, strokes his back and turns around slightly to close and lock the door behind them. They undress in silence, and soon Isak is comfortable leaning against Even in the hot water. Even has got his arms around him, and the heat and feeling of his boyfriend’s slick skin makes Isak almost fall apart then and there. He sighs and relaxes his head against Even’s shoulder. 

“So… you want to tell me about your day?” 

“Didn’t Eskild already?” Isak smiles halfheartedly and look up at Even, knowing that Eskild indeed has a hard time keeping things to himself sometimes. 

“Um, yes. A bit. But I want you to tell me. If you want to.” 

Isak sighs, braces himself. Recalls what Eskild told him a couple of hours ago. “I just. I was so tired. You know. I’ve kind of been on the edge these last few weeks. With school. And. I… I haven’t slept that much.” 

“And you’ve been worrying about me.” It’s a statement, not a question. 

“Yes. I have. But I don’t want you to, like, freak out because I want to take care of you and I love you so much and this is not your fault like”

“Isak, it’s okay.” Even interrupts him. “I won’t freak out. As much as I hate you worrying over me and losing sleep over me, I… I know there’s nothing I can do about it. Like, I am what I am. And I love you so much for doing that, but I wish that you would let me do the same for you, okay?” He kisses Isak on the cheek, cuddling him closer. “If nothing else, I find it comforting. That I can care for you the way you care for me. You know? And people need people, you told me that.” 

Isak just sighs, shuffling even closer to Even, closing every bit of distance between them, wrapping himself in Evens long arms, feeling completely safe. Even leans down and nuzzles his ear, kissing his cheek and his neck. 

“Baby?” he whispers in Isak’s ear

“Hm?” 

“Did you just say that you love me?” 

The old Isak would have blushed and made a joke out of the whole thing, maybe denying it, blaming his sleep-deprived mind, but right now he just… doesn’t. He just tilts his head back, kissing Even’s chin and smiles. “Yes, I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm the biggest sap ever. And i can't get enough of Evak. And season 4 might never come, it seems. So I write silly fics. 
> 
> Comments and kudos warms my heart. <3


End file.
